1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device equipped with a touch screen which is capable of displaying an input window selectively as a transparent window so that the input window can be laid over a display window, and to a method of controlling an operation of the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various new technologies have been widely applied to mobile communication devices such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Recently, public attention has been increasingly drawn to the application of Phase change Random Access Memory (PRAM) chips as core chips and the application of ultra high pixel Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) chips as camera modules. Future trends in the design of mobile communication devices are expected to be dominantly led by mobile communication devices equipped with full touch screens and double-sided liquid crystal displays (LCD) which can display independent images on both sides thereof.
Double-sided LCDs and full touch screens have received more and more public attention because double-sided LCDs can help reduce the size of mobile communication devices while enabling a variety of designs, and because full touch screens can make keypads, which are a basic element of conventional mobile communication devices, unnecessary.
However, given that the design of mobile communication devices must ensure both portability and mobility, there is a clear limit in allocating space to input/output devices such as display devices or input devices for the mobile communication devices. More specifically, the size of touch screens for the mobile communication devices is generally limited. Thus, in order for a mobile communication device to serve as both an input device and a display device at the same time using a full touch screen without a requirement of a keypad, it is necessary to develop efficient methods of controlling the operation of a mobile communication device.